Rien qu'une tomate pas fraîche
by FrenchGoldfish
Summary: Slash. Azazel/Riptide. Lorsque le jeune Janos Quested rejoignit le Club des Damnés, il ne se douta pas un instant de ce qui l'attendait.   Pairing original, venez lire!
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Rien qu'une tomate pas fraîche.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'univers de Marvel et ne m'enrichit pas le moins du monde en écrivant ceci u_u. Blah blah blah...

Warning : Cette histoire est un slash, c'est a dire une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes donc si cela vous choque, vous répugne ou un tas d'autres conneries du genre, passez votre chemin. Et autre petite précision le Rated M n'est pas là pour rien!

Pairing :** Azazel** (vous savez le méchant démon rouge téléporteur)/ **Riptide** (le mutant qui crée des tornades)

Notes de l'auteur:

Tout d'abord pourquoi j'écris cette fanfiction ? Pourquoi ce couple étrange ? Je trouve important de l'éxpliquer. Il y a plusieurs raisons : Premièrement, parce que j'adore ces méchants et leurs pouvoirs et je trouve que leur potentiel n'est malheureusement pas assez exploité dans le film. (Et dire qu'on à pas entendu une seule fois la voix de Riptide). Bref, forcément cette histoire est en grande partie inventée et notamment les caractères des personnages et leurs histoires, étant donné qu'on ne les voit que très peu pendant le film.

Et ensuite, je tiens à dire que c'est le dessinateur _MisterKay_ sur _Deviantart_ qui m'a poussée à écrire sur ce couple, ces dessins m'ont donné l'inspiration! Passez voir sa galerie à l'occasion, vous comprendrez surement pourquoi.

Bref, Je doute d'être lue par énormément de monde mais qu'importe. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**OOO**

Janos Quested, depuis sa plus tendre enfance avait été choyé, gâté et aimé au sein d'une petite famille Espagnole. Pas riches, mais pas pauvres non plus, des parents aimants, on peut dire que son enfance avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympatique. Sauf que ... Il y avait un hic, ce que ses parents ignoraient c'est que leurs fils était un mutant. Un mutant qui pouvait devenir très dangereux. En effet, le petit Janos compris très vite qu'il n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Il pouvait faire des choses bizarres sous le coup de la colère, de la tristesse, de la joie ou toutes autres émotions fortes du genre. Mais ce n'était pas de banales crises d'épilepsie ou autres broutilles du genre. Non, lui il pouvait créer des tornades. Plus ou moins grandes, plus ou moins dangereuses, d'un simple geste de la main. Lorsque ses parents s'en aperçurent, ce fût le jour où ils virent le chien de la famille Paco tourner a vitesse folle dans les airs sous les yeux amusés de leurs petit garçon âgé alors de dix ans, qui visiblement n'y était pas pour rien. Ils décidèrent alors de taire le problème, vous comprenez dans une famille très croyante, c'était mal vu. Et la vie continua.

Maintenant le petit Janos était devenu adulte, d'ailleurs on ne l'appellait plus Janos mais Riptide, pseudonyme de son invention signifiant contre-courant. Oui, en fait, au cours de sa vie, il avait été à contre-courant avec toutes les espérances de ses parents. Lorsqu'ils avaient voulu qu'il devienne médecin ou avocat, et bien lui arrêta ses études à 16 ans pour travailler dans le bar du coin. Lorsqu'ils avaient voulu qu'il sorte un peu et se fasse des amis, ils leurs avait rétorqué qu'il était trop différent des jeunes de son âge et que de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Lorsqu'ils avaient voulu qu'il reste habiter à la maison, il était parti à l'aventure. Oui il avait son caractère, borné, taciturne et un brin capricieux. Voilà qui était Riptide, mutant, membre du club des damnés formé par le très respecté Sebastian Shaw, ancien nazi et mutant lui aussi.

-"Marre de tout ce blanc, murs blancs, fringues blanches ..." D'un air plus que blasé.

Riptide était le genre d'homme a faire très attention à sa façon de s'habiller, de parler, et même de se battre. Alors il détestait qu'on lui impose un stupide code de couleurs. Bien sûr, il respectait Shaw, mais tout de même il en avait marre d'avoir l'air d'un pingouin en blanc. Narcissique, non, mais soucieux de l'image que les autres avaient de lui, oui. Adossé négligemment contre l'extrémité du yacht de luxe de son patron, il ruminait sur la façon dont cet atroce short blanc lui moulait le derrière lorsqu'un petit rire moqueur retentit derrière lui et le fit sursauter -et renverser un peu de son champagne au passage-.

-"Joli short." L'accent russe et la voix reconnaissable entre milles, le ton railleur au possible, pas de doutes, Azazel venait encore l'emmerder. De toute façon c'était son passe-temps lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. C'est-à-dire relativement souvent.

Le ton employé ne plût, pas-du-tout au mutant espagnol, néanmoins, il garda son calme et se tût. Buvant une gorgée de ce qu'il lui restait de champagne, il l'ignora superbement. En revanche, lorsque l'autre ajouta de sa voix suave :

-"Tu préférerais peut-être une autre couleur ... plus vive, si c'est le cas tu peut toujours me rejoindre dans ma chambre tu sais."

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement, un air furieux ornant ses traits fins. Oh oui, il aurait pu faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu, histoire de ne pas faire de vagues, mais lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire mesquin -limite pervers- de son abrutit de coéquipier, cela l'irrita au plus haut point.

-"Sale tomate pas fraiche, tu vas regré..."

A peine eût-il le temps de faire tournoyer un petit tourbillon entre ses doigts en guise d'avertissement, que l'autre gros balourd à barbichette s'était déjà volatilisé en une volute de fumée rouge accompagnée d'un rire retentissant.

Il aimait sa nouvelle vie au sein du Club des Damnés, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi épanouit, il était libre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, nourris, logé et enfin il vivait avec des gens _comme lui_. Seulement, le soucis, la tâche d'encre (ou plutôt de jus de tomate) c'était Azazel, le mutant téléporteur et mesquin au possible qu'on lui avait assigné comme partenaire, à lui qui préférait travailler seul! Il avait haït Shaw sur ce coup-là, mais c'était dit que cela n'allait pas être si terrible que ça ... Et bien il s'était trompé. Il avait bien raison de penser que leurs caractères ne seraient jamais compatibles et il était persuadé que ça ne passerait jamais entre eux. Essentiellement parce que l'homme à la peau rouge passait son temps à se foutre de sa tronche de "petit-espagnol coincé" comme il se plaisait à le surnommer.

Ruminant ses pensées sinistres, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le colonel Hendry, présent sur le bateau et visiblement tendu. Il échangea quelques paroles avec Shaw et perdit les pédales. Une bombe, nan mais il s'attendait à intimider qui que ce soit avec sa grenade de pacotille ? Riptide suivait la scène en retrait, prêt à intervenir si besoin. Mais son boss garda son calme. Il maîtrisa parfaitement la situation et régla son compte en moins de deux à Hendry qui finit carbonisé, et bien on l'avait pas vu longtemps celui-là. Ce fût le seul évènement notable de la journée, dommage il avait espéré participer aux festivités.

**OOO**

C'est fou ce qu'il se sentait dans son élément, à bord de ce bateau, sur cette mer furieuse, une bonne odeur salée emplissant ses narines, ses longs cheveux châtains voletant derrière lui au grès du vent frais. Ils étaient en pleine mer, Riptide était assis aux côtés de Sebastian Shaw et Emma Frost, sa petite-amie. Ils discutaient tranquillement autour d'un verre.

Cette fois-ci pas de Hendry en vue, mais un homme vint troubler le calme paisible du petit groupe. Il avait l'air furieux contre Shaw, ils échangèrent quelques mots en allemand et Lensherr (c'était apparemment son nom) projetta sa dague en argent vers le boss. Celui-ci n'avait même pas eu à lever le petit doigt, Emma s'était chargée de l'homme qui contrôle le métal et il était allé dire bonsoir aux poissons en moins de deux minutes grâce à l'accueil de la femme aux diamants. Mouais, Rip' ne l'aimait que moyennement, elle se la racontait beaucoup trop et ses pouvoirs étaient terrifiants, presque malsains, même pour lui.

Et les évènement s'enchaînèrent, un bateau inconnu pointa le bout de son nez et lorsque son chef lui fit signe d'agir, il se sentit bien. Juste bien. Tout ce qu'il avait cherché en rejoignant le groupe de l'ancien Nazi était d'avoir la possibilité d'exercer ses pouvoirs comme bon lui semblait, sans avoir à penser aux conséquences, il lui avait donné cette occasion en or. Il aimait se battre, il adorait voir ses tourbillons dévastateurs tout détruire sur leur passage. Il se sentait puissant en sachant qu'il était la cause de cette magnifique force de la nature. Emma était chargée de bloquer l'autre télépathe par la pensée, et lui, de repousser les ennemis (la marine nationale des Etats-Unis, rien que ça) par la force brute. Parfait. Il se concentra et envoya deux magnifiques tornades en direction du bateau qui fonçait droit vers eux.

Mais -car il y a un mais-il avait fallu que cet abrutit de Lensherr avec son ancre volante le déconcentre. Forcément il devait avoir la rage de s'être fait battu par une femme. Il était en train de détruire le yatch à vitesse folle. Shaw et l'autre blondasse étaient partis en courant vers le sous-marin. Et lui, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses tornades. Il eut a peine le temps de tourner la tête et de comprendre que l'énorme chaîne qui détruisait la coque fonçait droit sur lui ... puis tout devint noir. Il se sentit vivement happé et une sensation étrange l'envahit.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut étonné de voir qu'il était en parfaite santé, dans le sous-marin à l'intérieur plus blanc que blanc de son patron. Il mit plus d'une demie seconde à s'en rendre compte, mais quelqu'un était solidement cramponné à lui.

Quelqu'un de grand, quelqu'un de musclé, quelqu'un de rouge.

-"Az..."

Il eut soudain une montée de chaleur et la fin de sa phrase se perdit quand il prit conscience de leurs position. Ils étaient vraiment, étroitement, serrés. Le mutant à la peau rouge le maintenait fermement entre ses bras forts, une main callée au creux de ses reins, et l'autre lui ensserant l'épaule. Sa queue elle aussi entourrait le corps plus petit. Azazel était tendu contre lui.

-"Tu me fais mal."

Le jeune mutant se dégagea vivement de cette étreinte trop opressante qui le perturbait plus que de raison. Pendant un instant, Riptide crut aperçevoir un soulagement sincère dans le regard et une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux azur de son vis à vis. Mais ce ne fut que très court car l'autre se reprit immédiatement.

-"Eh bien on dirait que la tomate pas fraîche as sauvé tes jolies petites miches."

C'était un art. Non un don. Il avait le don de tout gâcher, mais surtout de l'énerver au plus haut point.

-"Au moins si j'étais mort, ça m'aurait épargné de voir ta sale tronche."

Pas vexé le moins du monde, le téléporteur ne se démonta pas et lui répondit du tac-o-tac.

-"Je sais que tu m'adores." De sa voix au fort accent russe.

Mieux valait ne pas jouer son jeu car il n'attendait que ça. L'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris n'est-ce-pas ?

-"Tu vois tu ne me contredis même pas."

Heureusement, Emma était arrivée.

-"Nous partons pour le pôle nord." De sa voix tout aussi glaciale que leur future destination.

-"Sérieusement ?" s'écria Azazel qui paraîssait mi-déboussolé, mi-irrité.

-"J'ai l'air de plaisante ?" Lui répondit l'autre froidement.

Une fois la plantureuse blonde partie, Azazel lacha un mot en russe. N'importe qui aurait deviné que ce n'était pas le mot le plus poli de son vocabulaire ... Riptide s'autorisa un sourire ironique, comme il était facile pour le démon de perdre son calme. Pitoyable, vraiment.

-"Tu peut toujours rire, mais je suis impatient de voir comment tu va te geler là bas. Monsieur n'est pas habitué au froid." Cette fois c'était trop.

-"Tu risques de faire tâche parmis tout ce blanc. En même, tu EST une tâche."

-"Ah, j'ai tout de même réussit à faire réagir le petit espagnol coincé."

-"Mais arrête avec ce surnom bordel espèce de singe rouge !"

Bon, pour le coup, l'ignorance c'était fichu ! Il lui faisait littéralement péter les plombs. Le pire, c'est qu'il paraissait plutôt content de son petit effet le bougre. Plan B : L'esquive. Puisqu'il était incapable de garder son calme en sa présence, il allait l'éviter.

**OOO**

Ils s'étaient cachés un court laps de temps dans le sous-marin au pôle nord. Et ça avait été horrible. Et puis son objectif d'éviter l'autre débile n'avait été que partiellement remplit. Eviter un téléporteur, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Shaw était complètement onubilé par Lensherr, du coup, Emma était de mauvaise humeur, du coup il y avait une ambiance de merde 24h/24. Jusqu'au jour où ... Leur boss semblait avoir réfléchi longuement. Un jour pendant le repas il annonça :

-"Nous avons besoin d'agrandir le groupe."

Il avait réfléchis pendant une semaine pour en arriver à cette conclusion ? Riptide douta fortement de l'intelligence de son patron... Qui continait son monologue. Tout le monde semblait boire ses paroles.

-"Nous ne sommes pas assez puissants, de plus, j'ai trouvé un moyen d'affaiblir nos ennemis. Demain nous attaquerons la base de Xavier et tenterons d'enrôler le plus de mutant possibles, car être plus nombreux sera favorable pour la suite. Nous ne tuerons personne."

Azazel parût soudain déprimé.

-"... Sauf les humains." Ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de l'homme rouge. La suite du repas se passa sans encombre et Riptide alla se coucher en sachant que le lendemain, il allait enfin sortir de ce sous-marin.

Et le lendemain, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Enfin il pouvait s'en donner a coeur joie avec ses tornades et démonter quelques gars tout en gardant son charisme et sa classe naturelle, il jubilait, mais bien sur n'en laissait rien paraître ... A contrario avec Azazel, qui tranchait les humains avec ses lames, affichant une expression mauvaise sur son visage rouge aux multiples cicatrices. Il s'amusait lui aussi et cela se voyait. Il aimait bien se donner en spectacle, il effectuait tout un tas de pirouettes dans les airs, se volatilisant aussi vite que l'éclair, surprenant les gardes ainsi que les jeunes mutants cloîtrés dans la pièce a baie vitrée ... Qui n'était plus si vitrée que ça dorénavant, puisque Azazel venait de tirer dessus avec le flingue d'un garde. Az' et sa délicatesse naturelle... Mais il fallait bien avouer que sa façon de se mouvoir dans les airs avec agilité était impressionnante. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça avec autant d'aisance.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Jusqu'à ce que Shaw les endorment tous avec son discours à la mort moins le noeud sur l'évolution du génome humain et le fait que les mutants sont les maîtres du monde et blah blah blah. Tout ça pour enrôler des mômes ignorants et trouillards dans son groupe. Mais pourquoi il était dans la même équipe que ce mec barbant déjà ? En plus de ça, il avait engagé la mutante la plus insignifiante qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était quoi son pouvoir ? Des ailes de fée ? Enfin ce serait toujours mieux que l'autre avec ses grands pieds... Décidement, ces derniers temps, son employeur baissait énormément dans son estime.

Le plan ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu puisque ils avaient été obligés de tuer un mutant qui s'était interposé pour récupérer son amie. Ils croyait surement avoir une chance contre eux. La mauvaise humeur du brun s'intensifia lors d'un autre misérable petit incident qui l'acheva.

Lorsque le démon rouge avait pris la main du mutant aux cheveux châtains, il s'était penché vers lui et lui avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille, de façon à ce que personne n'entende.

-"Allez donne la main à papa." Sur ce même ton railleur qu'il n'employait qu'avec son bouc émissaire. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, les téléportant aussitôt.

Pourquoi cet energumaine ne parlait presque pas aux autres membres du Club des Damnés, si-ce-n'est pour éxecuter des ordres, et pourquoi il faisait de sa vie un enfer ? Rumina Riptide. Retour express à bord du sous-marin. Mis à part les quelques désagréments sur la fin, cela avait été une bonne journée dans l'ensemble. Retourner au sous-marin ne l'enchantait guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

**OOO**

Yop ! Voilà fin du premier chapitre alors vous avez trouvé comment ? Revieeeews please !

Pour info je compte faire un ou deux autres chapitres et puis ce sera finit ! Voilà.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'univers de Marvel et ne m'enrichit pas le moins du monde en écrivant ceci u_u. Blah blah blah...

Warning : Cette histoire est un slash, c'est a dire une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes donc si cela vous choque, vous répugne ou un tas d'autres conneries du genre, passez votre chemin. Et autre petite précision le Rated M n'est pas là pour rien!

Pairing : Azazel/Riptide

Notes de l'auteur : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, cela me fait chaud au coeur, vraiment ! C'est avec plaisir que je vous délivre la suite.

**OOO**

Leur plan était sur le point de se réaliser : Cuba, enfin. Azazel avait infiltré non sans peine le bateau russe qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers la ligne à ne pas franchir. Il avait sûrement du pulvériser tout ses occupants. Tout le reste de l'équipe, c'est-à-dire Angel, Shaw et bien sûr Riptide (Emma étant actuellement en prison et Janos ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde) attendaient bien cachés dans le sous-marin. Tout allait pour le mieux lorsque la flotte Russe balança un missile vers les Américains. Et puis l'équipe de Xavier s'en mêla. Ils arrivèrent par on ne sait quel moyen a dévier le missile vers le bateau dans lequel était Azazel. Heureusement, quelques fractions de secondes après l'impact, celui-ci apparaissait, et dire qu'il était agacé était un euphémisme.

-"Les Russes, ils bombardent leurs navire."

Riptide se rendit compte qu'il était crispé sur son siège et fit semblant de vérifier les écrans devant lui, espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Quelques instants plus tard un son horrible retentit dans son casque qu'il s'empressa de retirer. Une sorte d'ultrason très aiguë, insupportable. Et à partir de là, tout partit en sucette. Shaw vociférait des ordres, des insultes et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête tandis que le sous-marin se mit à voldinguer lentement mais surement. Sans aucun doute, l'homme qui contrôlait le métal y était pour quelque chose. Le jeune espagnol n'attendit pas les instructions de son patron, il grimpa le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'exercer son pouvoir a pleine puissance. Il eut un sourire mauvais et sortit le grand jeu. Son corps se mit a tourner à vitesse fulgurante, créant aussitôt une tornade d'une intensité incomparable autour de lui. Emportant tout sur son passage, elle déstabilisa Lensherr et le sous-marin s'écrasa en un fracas monumental tel une baleine de fer sur le sable blanc. Riptide atterrit tant bien que mal à côté de la masse de métal et puis tout alla très vite. Les combats allaient bon train. Il vit Azazel engager le combat contre le petit blond et le gros-truc-bleu-tout-poilu ils se téléportèrent pour aller se battre vers les bateaux.

Puis quelques temps après les festivités, il vit le corps inerte de Sebastian Shaw flotter dans les airs. Etonnamment il ne ressentit rien, mis à part du soulagement. En fait, cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il s'interrogeait sur son patron. Il les prenait clairement pour des larbins lui et Azazel. Et là, il avait enfin l'occasion d'être démon rouge avait l'air un petit peu perdu, pas triste, mais cela se lisait dans ses yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son boss tombe au combat. Il avait confiance en lui au point de le croire immortel peut être ?

Lui-même devait d'avouer qu'il se sentait un peu hésitant. Que fallait il faire ? Le sortant de sa rêverie, il assista impuissant au bombardement de la plage par les armées Américaine et Russe. Shaw, malgré son égocentrisme prononcé avait bel et bien raison, et les humains lui en donnait encore une preuve maintenant. Les mutants ne seraient jamais intégrés dans la société, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils effrayaient les que les missiles s'approchaient dangereusement, il ne songea même pas à s'échapper une seconde. Non sans surprise, Erik Lensherr les arrêta tous, sans exeption. Cela tourna bien évidemment au vinaigre lorsqu'il redirigea les missiles vers les humains. S'ensuivit un combat entre lui et Charles Xavier. Son ami était trop naïf, il ne le ferait jamais changer d'avis c'était évident.

Malheureusement la femme du gouvernement et son flingue s'en mêlèrent et le télépathe finit avec une balle dans les reins. La conclusion de tout ça fut la fin d'une collaboration entre Lensherr et Xavier. Lensherr fit comprendre aux mutants sur la plage qu'il était temps de choisir leurs camps, bien sur il choisit soigneusement ses mots.

Riptide interrogea Azazel du regard. Cela dura une fraction de seconde, mais alors il sût qu'ils pensaient la même chose... Lorsqu'il vit son partenaire faire un pas en direction de Erik Lensherr, il n'hésita pas un instant. Il s'empressa de le suivre, parce que c'était la seule chose dont il avait envie et il l'avait toujours su... Après tout il n'avait aucune attache, rien en dehors de cette grosse tomate sur pattes.

Il se rendit compte qu'il irait n'importe où, tant que le démon serait à ses côtés. Et cette pensée lui fit peur, elle lui retourna l'estomac. Il tremblait lorsqu'il pris la main du téléporteur, mais bien sur n'en laissa rien paraître, il se contenta de lancer un regard méprisant au groupe de Xavier alors que son coeur battait la chamade.

**OOO**

Quelques jours après, il se trouvait dans leur nouveau repaire. Un endroit grand, ça allait lui changer du sous-marin de Shaw. Il était plutôt heureux de ce revirement de situation, même si il avait toujours à supporter Emma qui les avait rejoint rescement grâce aux bons soins de Erik Lensherr, où plutôt Magneto puisque c'était ainsi qu'on l'appellait dorénavant. Il se demandait comment son nouveau patron avait trouvé l'argent pour acheter une maison assez grande pour que chacun ait sa propre chambre mais il ne posa pas de questions.

Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement dans la grande maison qui était leur nouveau QG, il entendit une mélodie, comme un bruit sourd, étouffé. Il suivit ce son qui le mena jusqu'à la chambre de Mystique. Il n'entra pas, mais resta derrière la porte, à écouter ...

So she said, "What's the problem baby?"

(Alors elle a dit, "Quel est le problème bébé?")

What's the problem I don't know

(Quel est le problème je ne sais pas)

Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time

(En fait, je suis peut-être accidentellement amoureux, j'y pense tout le temps)

I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it

(J'y pense, je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser)

How much longer will it take to cure this

(Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour le guérir)

Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love

(Juste à le traiter car je ne peux l'ignorer si c'est de l'amour)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me

(M'incite à vouloir tourner autour et à me faire face)

But I don't know nothing about love

(Mais je ne connais rien à l'amour)

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il se trouva tout à coup extrêmement embarassé. Et si quelqu'un le trouvait la à écouter aux portes ? Sa réputation en prendrait un coup. Il tourna les talons et s'empressa de rebrousser chemin. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il était furieux contre lui-même. Il courrait à moitié pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le 'pop' sonore et qu'il vit encore moins son collègue russe adoré qui arborait un air surpris de voir une furie fonçer sur lui. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il percutta violement Azazel qui n'avait pas bougé. Mais à sa grande surprise il ne tomba pas à la renverse. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir le sourire carnassier de Azazel, qu'il se sentit attiré vers lui, leurs hanches étroitement sérrés. Il l'avait rattrapé à l'aide de sa queue, qui ensserait fermement la taille du jeune mutant. Il aurait pu protester, mais il était pétrifié pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il attendait. Le démon se pencha doucement vers lui, il leva une main, repoussa les longs cheveux châtains derrière son oreille, et la plaça à l'arrière du coup de Riptide. Il se pencha jusqu'a ce que ses lèvres touchent presque son oreille et murmura :

-"Fais attention où tu vas." La voix grave au fort accent russe vibra dans tout le corps de Riptide qui n'en menait pas large.

Et puis, il disparu. Laissant le brun complètement désemparé. Son coeur battait a tout rompre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? Certes, il était habitué aux taquineries de son collègue, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Plus poussé, plus perturbant. C'est aussi rouge que (oserais-je le dire?) une tomate ... que le pauvre Janos rentra enfin dans sa chambre, le souffle court et l'esprit embrouillé.

Les jours suivants Riptide recommença à ignorer suberbement Azazel. Le petit groupe s'accorda une période de repos. Riptide restait à lambinner sur le canapé ou à lire dans sa chambre. En bref il s'ennuyait encore et toutjours.

**OOO**

Mais bien sur, cette période de vacances ne fut que temporaire (une semaine pour être exact). Le soir du septième jour, Magneto les réunit tous dans la grande salle.

-"Mes frères, vous vous doutez bien que nous ne sommes pas là pour nous tourner les pouces. Je vais vous parler de mon plan, la récupération du Cerebro. Et du programme d'entraînement."

S'ensuivit un discours long et chiant sur l'explication de ce qu'était ce fameux Cerebro en possesion des X-Men. Riptide comprenait parfaitement bien la signification de ce mot. Cerveau. L'idée était qu'un télépathe repère par la pensée tout les autres mutants, se trouvant n'importe où sur la planète. Le jeune homme comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Lensherr avait absolument voulu récupérer Emma dans son équipe. Parce qu'elle était indispensable à son plan. Il lui fallait un télépathe pour recruter des mutants. Les séances d'entraînement commençeraient dès le lendemain. C'était plutôt une bonne idée, cela lui ferait du bien de bouger et surtout d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, et si par la même occasion il pouvait botter les fesses de l'autre coulis de tomate...

**OOO**

Le lendemain les entraînements commencèrent, et l'heure était à la formation des binomes, c'est quelque peu stréssé que le jeune espagnol écoutait la voix de Magneto :

-"Mystique, tu fera équipe avec moi."

-"Azazel ..."

Pitié, pitié, pitié

"Avec Emma."

En cet instant Riptide eu tout simplement envie de hurler de joie. Décidement, son nouveau patron était quelqu'un de très tallentueux intélligent et ...

-"Ce qui laisse donc Riptide avec Angel."

Il échappait au démon pour se coltiner un soit disant 'ange', comme c'était poétique. Mais Riptide s'estimait quand même chanceux de cette situation.

Enfin chanceux, façon de parler. Parce que en ce moment il trouvait Angel particulièrement énervante de voller dans tout les sens pour échapper à ses touribillons ravageurs. Déjà un quart d'heure qu'elle l'amusait ainsi. Il l'avait sous estimée. Ce n'était peu être qu'une stupide fée, mais une fée drôlement rapide. Au moment ou elle lui envoya une petite boule de feu, il roula sur le côté rapidement et balança une tornade tellement grande qu'elle ne pu pas y échapper. Elle tomba par terre avec un air dépité. Pour ne pas paraître trop méchant, et aussi par politesse, il l'aida tout de même à se relever.

-"Merci." Se contenta t'elle de dire, quelque peu véxée de s'être fait battre.

Il aimait bien ces séances où il pouvait s'amuser alors autant ne pas tuer sa nouvelle partenaire.

Et puis, surtout il pouvait enfin se venger indirrectement. En effet, Azazel était en binome avec Emma, le pauvre petit chou à la fraise. Autant dire que c'était comique. Bien sur, il arrivait à peu près à l'equiver, mais lorqu'elle lui envoyait des visions qui le paralysaient, le seul plaisir de Riptide était de le regarder d'un air mauvais. Et quand elle transformait son corps en diamant, mêmes les lames les plus éguisées du démon avaient du mal a l'atteindre.

Une fois que Azazel s'était pris la raclée du siècle, le mutant espagnol s'était permis de demander à la blonde d'une voix forte, de façon à ce qu'une certaine personne d'un certaine couleur entende.

-"Il y a de tels écarts de puissances dans certains binomes tu ne trouves pas Emma ?"

Le tout agrémenté d'un regard dégouté et hautain au possible en direction de Azazel. Il sut qu'il avait fait son petit effet devant l'air furieux de celui-ci. Ah oui sa fierté en prenait un coup ? Et lui peut être il ne s'était pas sentit bête la dernière fois dans le couloir ? La guerre était déclarée cette fois-ci et l'autre tomate l'avait bien compris et c'était tant mieux !

**OOO**

Pour info la chanson qu'écoute Mystique c'est Accidentally in Love des Couting Crows ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !


End file.
